


Familiar Faces

by DesertDraggon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU where flowers is caboose, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Tucker and Church had this theory about their comrade Caboose. They had nothing but vague memories as proof, but the first time Wash saw Caboose without his armor...they were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

Tucker was helping Caboose out of his armor when it happened. The boy was barely out of the techsuit before Wash barged in about to chastise them for earlier that day probably, blowing up half your own supplies on accident seemed to be a new thing for him. Instead he stood there, pale and seemingly holding his breath. Caboose glanced down at Tucker in confusion, the much shorter man returned the look.

"Washingtub, what is wrong?" No answer, just that continuous stare.

"Dude are you broken or what? I mean I know Caboose and I are handsome motherfuckers but really?" Caboose muttered something about how fucking mothers sounded not nice to do before suddenly Washington was squeezing the life out of the larger boy in a hug. Tucker backed up in alarm and Caboose wheezed in confusion. 

"Oh god I thought you were dead, I'm so sorry Butch." Wash sobbed into Caboose's chest. Michael stiffened and pushed Washington away.

"My name is not Butch, I am Michael J. Caboose! I told you this already Agent Washingtub. Are you just tired? I get like that too sometimes..." Wash shook his head and lifted Caboose's shirt up, finding exactly what he was looking for. A long ragged scar where his shoulder connected to the torso, from an axe. 

"Florida I know it's you. I know you, I could never mistake you. What the hell is up with this act?" Washington demanded, pulling an embarrassed Caboose's shirt back down. Meanwhile tucker stared at them, jaw dropped. 

"Ok wait." There he was, the tiny AI of his asshole best friend, finally decided to show up. "You think Caboose was a Freelancer?"

"No, I know he's a Freelancer." The blonde rolled his eyes. Caboose just looked between the two in a silent plea to make Wash stop being weird. 

"Ok but like, Church and I had this theory." 

"Yeah, mostly you, I mean you're the one that saw him."

"Yeah, yeah, that Caboose was Captain Flowers." Wash gave them an incredulous look.

"Who the hell is Captain Flowers? I don't-" and then it dawned on him, Flowers. Florida. Holy shit. "Oh my god."

"Dude I was totally right!" Tucker beamed, Church rolling his eyes. "Cuz like, back when we just stared out in Blood Gulch, I saw Flowers with his shirt off right? And he had this huge scar on his back-"

"That was from a warthog explosion." Wash interrupted.

"-and that one scar on his shoulder!"

"From an axe." 

"Yeah ok see! You know where they're from even!" Tucker was like a conspiracy theorist finally connecting the dots. Caboose on the other hand was quiet and didn't seem to want to make eye contact.

"We noticed Caboose had the same scars, or well Tucker did anyways. I was wondering where the hell he got um cuz he came along as a rookie." Church added, crossing his arms and flickering slightly. Washington hummed, studying Caboose who seemed unusually unenergetic.

"Why do you think I am people I'm not. I don't understand." He asked timidly, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. The others realized they were the cause of Caboose's discomfort.

"Woah Caboose look, we think you used to be someone else, but now you're not. It's ok buddy we're probably not as confused as you but we're in the same boat." Tucker tried to comfort, lightly pulling Caboose to sit on a cot instead of standing there shaking. Caboose curled up on himself.

"I don't like it." His voice was small as he looked up at them with glossy eyes. 

"I- I'm sorry Caboose I didn't mean to scare you I just." Washington took a second to think about how he wanted to word it, sitting down across from Caboose. "Who you used to be was...close to me. They were a good friend. I miss them a lot, like how you missed Church." He carefully explained. Caboose seemed to relax, looking sad.

"Oh, well we are friends now, or again I think, so you don't have to miss me? Them? Anymore right?" He uncurled, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"You're right." Wash smiled, earning a smile back from Caboose before the darker man yawned. "Sorry for keeping you up past your bedtime."

Caboose shrugged and flopped back on his bed, in which Church yelled at him to lay on his bed right and to get under the covers so he doesn't get sick. Tucker snickered and called Church a mom before leaving to get ready for bed himself. With that, Wash started to get up to find some coffee, but was stopped by Caboose grabbing his wrist.

"Washingtub would you sleep with me tonight?" He looked up at him with pleading blue eyes and Wash blushed. He hesitated before nodding and crawling into the cot with Caboose. 

"I think I missed you too." Was a quiet sigh before the two fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than they have the same armor color (well he did before he was Flowers) and I headcanon them with similar looks somehow. 
> 
> Implied ship is implied but, woulda wrote tucker/caboose/wash in there if it wasn't 3 in the morning and I was thinking coherently enough to write this properly. 
> 
> -throws confetti-


End file.
